The inventions relates in general to a cutting tool with a coolant delivery system, and in particular, to a cutting tool with a coolant delivery system having primary and second feeder holes resulting in a triangular geometry that causes the cutting fluid to exit the cutter body in a fan-like pattern.
Typically, cutting tools deliver coolant through either a single hole or a nozzle located in the chip gash of the cutting tool. With both of these supply methods, the cutting fluid is directed at a specific point on the cutting insert. Even though the fluid stream will widen slightly as it flows out of the cutter body, the entire cutting edge of the insert may not come into contact with the cutting fluid. While in a cut, this can cause thermal damage to the cutting insert, resulting in the reduced insert life or catastrophic failure of the cutting insert. Therefore, it would be desirable to supply cutting fluid to the entire cutting edge of the cutting insert using standard machining practices and without additional components to the cutter body.